Thrill of the Hunt
by niteryde
Summary: Vegeta is a dangerous predator, and right now, he only has one prey in his sight... BV, one shot.


**A/N: It's been one year since I started writing DBZ fanfiction stories on this crazy fanfiction site. A friend gave me a prompt for a celebratory one-shot, and this is the result. **

**I own nothing, and I don't profit from this.**

* * *

There was silence between them. Vegeta could hear her breathing on the other end. The small, periodic ruffle of static that meant he wasn't alone. Slowly, he crossed his arms tightly over his chest as he stared out the window. The stars were passing by almost in a stretched blur. He was almost at his destination. He could see where the planet Earth would appear soon. He should have been double-checking the controls to make sure everything was on target.

Instead, he stared at his red scouter, and the slow, blinking light that signaled a live transmission.

"You can't," she finally said. She didn't have her usual, confident voice. This time, she actually sounded worried.

Vegeta smirked. The woman had been brash just a minute or so ago. Now that she realized who she was talking to, she was trying to backtrack. It was too late though. She did the damage, and now he was going to make sure she paid for it.

"Oh, I can," he whispered, sending chills down her spine. "And I will."

"You don't know where I am." Bulma's confidence was back in her voice, even though she was wringing her hands. It had been a mistake, trying to play with the circuitry of the scouter. She had felt it in her gut. In retrospect, she should have listened to that feeling. Instead, she had reestablished the live link on both scouters, and now had a certain Saiyan to deal with. He'd been angry at first, but his tone had changed in the last minute, and she didn't like it one bit. She bit her bottom lip as she watched the same blinking light on a familiar green scouter.

"I'll find you. Don't you worry about that."

_Shit, _Bulma thought bleakly, right as someone knocked on her door. She removed the scouter and shouted, "I'll be right out!"

She waited a few seconds, drumming her fingers anxiously, before raising the scouter back up and slipping it back on.

"You have no idea who I am-"

She was interrupted by his deep laughter, and her breath caught in her throat. Hearing that sound made her skin crawl, and not in an unpleasant way. Her reaction to his reaction made her lose her train of thought entirely.

"No, woman. _You _have no idea who _I _am. I will find you on your planet. And then…" his voice trailed off, but his dangerous tone left little to her imagination.

Bulma swallowed. "You won't find me, you bastard," she shot venomously. Vegeta raised an intrigued eyebrow. Such spirit and determination. He found her audacity extremely arousing. He licked his lips as she continued, "And if you do, you'll regret it."

There was a dark chuckle, before he mused out loud, "You know. I see your planet now in the distance. It would be so easy to destroy it without even stepping foot on it. Such a pathetic thing."

Bulma's eyes widened. "You would destroy Earth if you couldn't find me?"

"I need no reason to destroy a planet. I enjoy the activity. It's very entertaining."

"You monster."

"Oh, not to worry. I will meet with you first. Such a…_fiery_…female must be tamed."

"What the hell am I, a wild animal?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"You're an asshole."

"Dirty mouth, I see. Is it dirty for other things as well?"

Bulma bit her lip again, feeling her face burning hot at what he was insinuating. She took a breath to regroup, before saying in as even and calm a voice as she could, "Stay away from me."

"Just for now."

He cut off the transmission, and Bulma was left staring blankly at the scouter screen. She took it off slowly, putting it down in front of her. She reached up and massaged one of her temples.

What had she just gotten herself into? She covered her mouth with her hand, falling into thought. She could not let that man find her, but she could not bring anyone else into this.

Her eyes widened in realization. She had the perfect solution.

Hours later, once she was in her hotel room, Bulma smiled in triumph as she rotated her newest invention in her hand. It hadn't been ready to be used, but after her extremely stressful conversation over the scouter, she had knocked out her work in record time. It looked like a small garage remote, but it completely hid the ki of whoever was nearby, up to a one-mile radius. He was never going to find her now. She unbuttoned enough buttons of her white dress shirt to tuck the small remote in the best place to hide it – down her bra.

Finally able to breathe, Bulma stood up and looked herself over in the mirror. She forced herself not to think of the rough, sexy voice on the other end of the scouter as she smoothed down her dark blue business suit. He wouldn't find her, and if he tried something, the others would know immediately. Nodding to herself, she turned to head downstairs to the convention where she was going to be giving a speech introduction, when she caught sight of the scouter on the night table by her queen-sized bed.

It was activated. Bulma looked at it in exasperation. She was contemplating destroying the goddamned thing.

_No, _she resolved, turning to walk towards the door. _I am not going to get on it._

She got to the door, paused, and then let out a shriek of frustration. She turned around and walked over to the scouter, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. Damn it, she had to know. She had to know where the asshole was. She prayed it wasn't close by. If he was close, then it was game over.

A few seconds later, and she was wearing the scouter again. His voice came through immediately.

"Nice mudball planet you live on, woman."

"Where are you?" she demanded as though she were in control, even though her stomach was turning up in knots.

"Not far."

"Please-"

"Please?" he repeated, his voice deep with amusement. "Please _what_?"

"Please, leave me alone."

"Come now, don't give up so easily. Where is your pride, woman? I thought you had a spine. Don't tell me that you're really a coward."

"How DARE you!" Bulma instinctively shrieked. "Buddy, you have no fucking idea who I am-"

"I love a woman with a dirty mouth," his voice rumbled, and Bulma lost her train of thought again. How was it possible for a man to sound so lethal, yet so sexy at the same time? Vegeta chuckled at the silence. "You can run, but you cannot hide. I will find you, woman. And then you will be sorry."

"You'll never-"

"I have hunted down every alien there is. Inside a building, on a planet, across the galaxy. It doesn't matter how far they are. I always find them and you will be no different."

"If I'm no different, then how come you haven't found me yet? Hmm?"

"And who, pray tell, says that I haven't?"

Bulma froze, stopping her pacing that she hadn't even realized she'd started. "What?" she asked numbly, already looking around as though he might be hiding somewhere right there in her hotel room.

"The scouter you are wearing also transmits location coordinates. What a pity…"

_Shit, shit, shit! _Bulma's mind raged, before she immediately reached up and turned off the scouter. She then ran out of the room as fast as her heels would allow her. She had to get downstairs immediately_. _There were people downstairs. She would be safe there. Or at least, safer than if she was alone.

Only problem was that she was fifteen stories up. She pressed all the buttons for all the elevators, and almost screamed when she saw them all on the first floor. Why was nothing going her way?

_Okay, calm down, _Bulma ordered herself. She took a deep breath. He was probably just bluffing. It wasn't like he was there now.

After a few minutes of nothing happening, she finally started to relax a little bit. Looking up, she watched the elevator floor numbers slowly light up, before deciding that she needed to call someone. Krillin. Maybe Yamcha. Unfortunately, she left her cell phone downstairs with an assistant. She glanced back towards her hotel room door, and contemplated using the room phone, when the elevator finally arrived.

_Oh, thank god, _Bulma breathed out as she quickly stepped in. She pressed the button for the second floor where the convention was being held, and finally started to relax.

Halfway between the 10th floor and the 9th floor, the elevator suddenly jerked to a stop. Bulma almost tumbled to the floor, and then screamed when part of the elevator roof was loudly ripped off. Vegeta dropped down a fraction of a second later, landing in a squat right in front of her. He looked up at her curiously as she backed up against the wall.

"That was certainly entertaining, if not short-lived," he said, slowly straightening. He was wearing his Saiyan armor, which had the marks of the brutalities of space etched onto it. He slowly removed his scouter with a smirk, letting it fall. "It seems I won't be requiring this any longer."

"How did you get here so fast?" she demanded. Vegeta's smirk disappeared as he very slowly looked her over.

"I told you," he finally growled, approaching her until he was mere inches away. He reached out with a gloved hand and cupped Bulma's chin, tilting her head back. Leaning in close, he trailed his tongue over her pulse, making her shudder. He then whispered in her ear, "I am a predator, and you cannot hide from me."

"If you touch me, I'll scream."

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

"Vegeta," Bulma pleaded. "I have to give an intro-"

He cut her off by ripping her jacket open, sending buttons flying. Her blue eyes widened in shock, which only made him snort.

"I smell the desire on you, woman," Vegeta scoffed, effortlessly tearing her shirt open as well. "You and I both know what you want. Do not fight it."

"Who do you think you are?" Bulma demanded, her face red as she tried to push his groping hands off her. He was right, and that was making her furious. "You jerk, get away from me!"

Vegeta caught her wrists, and then easily pinned her hands over her head, ending her struggles. Bulma swallowed heavily, her heart racing.

"You don't want me to really get away from you, do you?" he said, his lips hovering over hers. Bulma bit her bottom lip and remained silent. Both of them were breathing a little heavier than usual. "That's why you took the transmission on the scouter. You wanted me to find you as fast as I could."

"No, I didn't," she argued, staring him right in the eye in defiance. "I-"

He pressed his erection firmly against her, and Bulma's breath caught again. He felt so good…

"You want it," he whispered, staring into her eyes and daring her to deny it. "Just give in."

It only took a second before she did, signaling her surrender with a kiss. He deepened the kiss, one of his hands going up and cupping a breast through her bra. He frowned when he felt something there that wasn't supposed to be there. He fished out the device easily enough, and crushed it with his boot as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer against her.

Meanwhile, about seven floors down, a twenty-one-year-old Trunks glanced up towards the ceiling. His mom was scheduled to give her introduction in the next five minutes, and it was unusual for her not to be down here. He had assumed she was just running late, but all of a sudden, he felt his father's ki come to life out of nowhere. Right next to his mother's.

"Aw, shit," Trunks grumbled. His little eight-year-old sister perked up at the table next to him. Bra was bored out of her mind, and her brother swearing in front of her (something Vegeta strictly forbade Trunks to do) was the most entertaining part of the night so far.

"What is it?"

"Dad's back."

"Yay, Daddy's back from training in outer space!" Bra said brightly. Her father left about once a year for several weeks, sometimes taking Trunks with him. He promised to take her next year, but for now, she was just excited that her dad was home.

"Yeah," Trunks mumbled. It never failed. His parents could barely keep their hands off each other after Vegeta returned from his trips. The time apart left them insatiable, so much that Trunks usually made it a point to go stay at Goten's until his parents went back to normal. Or what was normal for them, anyways.

_Yeah, he's back alright… _Trunks mused, grimacing in disgust as he felt his father's ki spiking rhythmically.

"Mom needs to hurry though or she's going to miss her speech!" Bra cried out in alarm, looking at her big brother to solve the problem.

Trunks sighed, and finally shook his head. "I guess I'll have to do it."

"Oh, this is going to be good," Bra said with a huge grin.

Trunks gave his little sister a glare, before pushing up away from the table. He stood and fixed his tie as best he could. He _knew _something was up when he saw a couple of scouters lying around a month ago in his mom's lab. His father never used those things. Bulma said they were for research purposes, but her embarrassment when he saw the scouters said it all. Trunks rolled his eyes. Bad enough that his mother forced him to come along to this boring convention thing, when he much preferred trying to pick up chicks with Goten to see who could get laid the fastest. At least he heard his mother rehearse her speech enough so that he knew what to say.

_Research. Hn. Give me a break. They probably set this whole thing up just to make me give this damn introduction speech._

Caught in a whirlwind of heat, sweat, touch, and moans, Vegeta was barely able to catch his son's thought. While not the ultimate goal, forcing Trunks to take a little initiative was definitely part of the plan. He smirked against his wife's skin while he heard his son cursing to himself.

Damn, it was good being home.


End file.
